1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to articles prepared from novel anionic block copolymers of mono alkenyl arenes and conjugated dienes, and to blends of such block copolymers with other polymers. The invention also relates to formed articles and methods for forming articles from such novel block copolymers.
2. Background of the Art
The preparation of block copolymers of mono alkenyl arenes and conjugated dienes is well known. One of the first patents on linear ABA block copolymers made with styrene and butadiene is U.S. Pat. No. 3,149,182. These polymers in turn could be hydrogenated to form more stable block copolymers, such as those described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,595,942 and Re. 27,145. Since then, a large number of new styrene diene polymers have been developed. Now a novel anionic block copolymer based on mono alkenyl arene end blocks and conjugated diene mid blocks and having a predominately linear structure prepared with an alkoxy silane coupling agent has been discovered and is described in copending, commonly assigned U.S. patent application Ser. No. 60/385,663, entitled “Process for Preparing Block Copolymer and Resulting Composition”. Methods for making such polymers are described in detail in the above-mentioned patent application.
What has now been found is that blends or compounds of these novel block copolymers with processing oils and other polymers have surprising property advantages, and show promising utility in a variety of end-use applications, including injection molding, extruded goods and polymer modifications.